


Not alone

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Loneliness, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: After her tears at dried he kissed her again, his lips brushing hers gently, tenderly, as his thumb caressed her cheek.“I’m here, Molly. Always.”She smiled for the first time in months, feeling safe and strong.She wasn’t alone.





	Not alone

“Stop following me!”

The rapid footsteps behind her told her he didn’t. After weeks of him annoying her and getting her in trouble, she finally had enough. She stopped dead and whirled around, glaring up at the insufferable git.

“What? WHAT?! What do you want from me?! Why can’t you leave me the fuck alone?!”

He didn’t reply, but his unique eyes stared at her. Like always it felt like he was staring directly into her soul, uncovering all her secrets. Against her will, tears welled up in her eyes. He made her feel the pain and she didn’t want that. She couldn’t handle it.

“Stop it, Sherlock. Just stop,” she hissed, but took a step back when took one forward. He had manoveured her against the wall. The door was right there. She should just leave and go home, be with her dad.

“No”, came his reply. Not the usual bored tone, but just as intense as his eyes.

Molly’s heart tightened. She felt bare, cornered, trapped. She couldn’t deal with him right now.

“You need me.”

Molly’s eyes snapped up. Don’t, she begged him silently.

“He told you this morning.”

Dad’s soft voice in her ear, telling her the cruelist thing. Her bottom lip trembled.

“Pity, Sherlock? Not really your area”, she hissed, fighting tears. “Stick to insulting and being a general shit. At least that’s honest.”

“Why would I pity you? You’re not the first person becoming an orphan. Your family has money, you have the house you can sublet once you go to uni. You’ll be fine.”

“Fine? Fine?!” This was too much, even coming from a boy who had no social skills whatsoever. “This is not about money, you ignorant knob! I’m losing my father! All what’s left of my family! I will be alone! All alone! There is no one left! Do you have any idea what that feels like?!”

She let’s out a bitter laugh.

“Of course you don’t. You have it all. Parents who love you to bits, who care for you, who accept you as you are. And you take it all for granted! All you do is moan and complain about them and Mycroft, how very controlling they are.”

“They are!” Sherlock snapped back now. “They pester me, asking where I go and what I do. It’s an invasion of my privacy!”

Molly snorted, shaking her head. Then she looked him dead in the eye.

“I’d kill for that.”

His eyes widened. Hers started leaking tears.

“Soon there will be no one to ask me this. I’ll come home to an empty house, no one will have dinner waiting for me, will sit down with me and listen. I will sit at the table and eat with only silence around me. Silence is not friendly, Sherlock. It just makes you realise how bloody alone you are.”

They stared at each other, Sherlock apparently being more fascinated with her tears than what she said. No surprise there.

Molly couldn’t look at him anymore. She was waisting her time. Why spent it with him when her dad was waiting for her?

“Just…fuck off”, she said, giving up, waving her hands in a dismissive manner and turned to leave.

Suddenly his arm was in front of her eyes and she was pressed against the wall. Then his lips were on her, fierce and full and warm, and his long fingers interlaced with hers.

“You’re not alone. You’ll never be”, he panted and pressed his body against hers, cupping her face for another deep and clumsy kiss.

His kiss was so incredibly warm. Sherlock filled her fearsome heart with hope and warmth. His body was lean but his arms felt so strong around her.

She was safe.

He wouldn’t let her go.

Molly cried and clung to him, burying her face in his chest. Sherlock stroked her hair, whispering over and over that she was not alone.

 

After her tears at dried he kissed her again, his lips brushing hers gently, tenderly, as his thumb caressed her cheek.

“I’m here, Molly. Always.”

She smiled for the first time in months, feeling safe and strong.

She wasn’t alone.


End file.
